


I'll Take Care of You

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Touch-Starved, Trans crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Perhaps, from an outsider's perspective their relationship was an unlikely one, but even Crypto couldn’t deny there was something between them both. It was unexpected, to say the least, but as soon as they connected it became obvious that both of them were sorely lacking some companionship or sense of camaraderie in their lives; some of which they were able to find in each other.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	I'll Take Care of You

“I don't even know why I’m here to be honest,” Crypto admitted, looking down into his wine glass. “We’re not exactly a match.”   
That felt like one of the biggest lies he’d ever told. Perhaps, from an outsider's perspective their relationship was an unlikely one, but even Crypto couldn’t deny there was something between them both. It was unexpected, to say the least, but as soon as they connected it became obvious that both of them were sorely lacking some companionship or sense of camaraderie in their lives; some of which they were able to find in each other. They had only kissed twice; once was a stolen moment away from the rest of the group at Mirage’s bar, and the other was a kiss on the cheek Loba had given him after he helped her out during a match. The hacker swore he could still feel the warmth of her lips lingering on his as he lay awake at night, and perhaps that’s what brought him to Loba’s accommodation this night. He expected to find comfort in her. Having a conversation about the context of their relationship, was not something he expected to be doing tonight, despite being the one to have started it.   
Loba chuckled warmly, resting her chin on her hand as she looked him over.   
“Says who?”   
“Everyone probably,” the hacker shrugged. “Once they find out. If they do. Am I even...your type? I mean, why would you even…”.   
“My _type_ are things I find beautiful,” Loba told him, her tone sincere. “You’re quite handsome. Mysterious, in your way. I like that.”  
Her companion seemed to scoff at her words, though she noticed how he drummed his fingers nervously against the base of his glass.   
“You don’t believe me?”  
The hacker merely shrugged again. He wasn’t one for many words she was learning, which meant she would have to do the talking for both of them. He wasn’t usually one to talk about his emotions at all, but seeing that he was the one to bring them up in the first place she decided to take advantage.  
“What do you think people see when they look at you?”  
“I would prefer if no-one saw me at all,” Crypto replied truthfully, deciding to not give away his reasons for now. “I...don’t like to draw attention to myself.”  
“And yet, you’ve caught mine.”  
He remained silent after that and Loba was beginning to wonder if this would be a running theme with the man.   
“Do you know what I see when I look at you?”  
The hacker once again didn’t respond with words, but finally looked in her direction, showing his interest in what she had to say. Loba scooted a bit closer, adjusting her position to sit cross-legged on the couch.   
“I see a man who wants others to perceive him as this strong, put together being, who doesn’t need to rely on anyone but himself. But I see the way you hunch your shoulders, darling. The tiredness under your eyes. I see someone who looks like he can take care of everything that’s put on him, but really he just wants someone to look after him. To let him rest. Even if it’s just for a moment.”  
He flinched slightly, when a finger reached out to touch his shoulder, which he noticed wasn't in its typically manicured state. Instead, she had a simple gold nail polish on her natural nail. He liked the change in style, but was too enthralled by her to really think too much about it right now. He was completely drawn in by her words, his deep brown eyes becoming fixated on her moving lips.   
“I can take care of you, darling. You can trust me. As much as you wish to. I know things are...complicated. But...I know what it’s like to feel alone in the world. And for the first time in a long time...you made me feel not alone. I can do that for you. If you’ll let me.”

Their lips crashed together unexpectedly, taking Loba by surprise because she hadn’t been the one to initiate it, like all their other encounters. She could almost taste the urgency on her partner’s tongue. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, hoping to lull him into some sense of security. It seemed to have some of the desired effect because the hacker’s hand found her knee and he squeezed it almost apprehensively, as if he was checking to make sure she was really still there. Loba ran her hands down his chest when they parted, pausing to toy with the buttons of the dark grey cardigan he wore. Their eyes met, and as much as Loba wanted to pull her usual flirtation tactics by fluttering her lashes at him, she couldn’t bring herself to do it, noticing the uncertainty in the other’s eyes.   
“Why do you look at me as if I’m about to slap you across the face and walk away?” she asked. “I can definitely offer that service but not unless you ask nicely.”  
She added a light chuckle to the end of her sentence, hoping it would cut through some of the tension.   
“Do I make you uncomfortable? You only have to say the word, and I’ll leave you be.”  
“No! I don’t..want that,” he replied, beginning a bit more desperately than he’d intended but found his composure somewhere along the way. “I’m sorry, it’s just...been a really long time since I’ve been close to anyone like this. Or...close to anyone at all, really.”  
“I understand,” the thief replied softly. “There are very few people I care to spend my time with. It’s alright.”

Loba placed a hand on either one of his shoulders, before drawing him in towards her. He hugged her back tightly, turning his nose against her neck to inhale her perfumed scent. They remained that way, in a comfortable silence, for what felt like forever, until a realisation hit Crypto and he suddenly felt entirely stupid; though he knew he’d feel more stupid if he didn’t ask the question that had suddenly popped into his mind.   
“Loba?”  
“Yes?”  
“When you said...you would take care of me. What did you mean?”  
“I meant in any way you wish.”  
“Were...you going to ask me to sleep with you before I opened my big mouth?”  
Loba would admit, his sudden boldness to ask such a question caught her off guard, and she couldn’t contain the small laugh that escaped her.   
“I’ll admit, the thought may have crossed my mind,” she told him, giving his upper arms a small squeeze. “But...sometimes this is all a person needs. If this is all you want from me, I am happy not to push things any further.”  
He remained silent for a few moments, eventually brushing the tip of his nose against her ear, leaving her unsure as to whether it was intentional or not, but it still sent a shiver down her spine regardless.   
"What if I...would like to?"   
Loba pulled away from him, so she could look upon his face more directly, shooting him a sultry smile before offering a hand to him, pulling him off the couch and leading him towards her bedroom.   
"Darling, you just have to ask...and you shall receive." 

She placed both of her hands on his chest, giving him a light shove back onto the bed. His fingers curled into the silky fabric of her sheets, moving in favour of the thief's hips when she straddled his lap. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss, while Loba made quick work of his cardigan's buttons, allowing the hacker to shrug it off and toss it away, carelessly. Their kiss was broken, when Loba's hands found their way under the plain black t-shirt he wore, thoroughly searching his skin for any sensitive spots. The offending piece of clothing was eventually discarded, along with Crypto's pants. He lay back against the pillows, his eyes roaming over his partner's form as she undid the zip at the side of her dress, letting it fall to her feet before reclaiming her spot across his lap. The thief dipped her head, feathering his chest with kisses, finding herself wishing she’d reapplied her lipstick before doing this. She shifted her weight around, adjusting their position so she could slot her knee between his legs. Her lips found his again and she pinned both of his wrists down, as she gained dominance over his tongue. Loba moved herself closer, allowing her thigh to make contact with the fabric of his briefs. He moaned into her mouth, when she moved her knee forward offering him some stimulation, grinding against him. 

Loba let herself fall away from him, coming to lie by his side. She ran her finger along the band of his underwear and looked up to meet his eyes.   
"May I?"   
Crypto lifted his hips up, displaying his consent, as his underwear was stripped from his body, slowly being pulled down his legs. Loba found her way back to his side, titling his chin up to kiss him again. Her hand traveled down his stomach, falling to rest against his thighs that had since clenched themselves together. Loba kissed along his jaw and nibbled gently at his earlobe while she stroked at his flesh with fanned fingers. He emitted a soft sigh, allowing his legs to fall open slightly, giving her access to his most intimate parts. The thief brushed some of his hair away from his face, tracing along the meeting point of the metal encasing his neck and the smooth skin of his cheek.   
“Are you sure you want to continue?”  
Crypto nodded, placing his hand over hers that was still cupping his face, to offer some reassurance.   
“I do. I’m...sorry, if I’m coming across as apprehensive, it’s just...My life...doesn’t let me meet people very often so it’s...been a while. Is that...like...okay?”  
“Of course, handsome. Don’t fret,” she replied, placing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable that’s all. I can’t have you telling everyone I’m a poor lover, now can I?”  
The hacker smiled softly, almost looking amused.   
“Who would I have to tell?”  
Crypto removed her hand from his face and she allowed him to take control of her movements as he guided her downwards to rest her palm against his mound.   
“So...you promised you’d take care of me?” he said quietly, but there was a hint of cheekiness to it that made Loba want to devour him there and then.   
Instead, she merely smiled and leaned in to press their lips together while she moved her hand lower to explore him further. She took her time, smoothing her finger tips over him, finding him wet and wanting, while his cock peeked out from between his folds, engorged and ready for her attention. 

Loba pulled away from him, moving herself down the bed to situate herself where she really wanted to be; between the hacker’s legs. She ran her fingers up his lips, collecting some of his slick on the way before catching his cock between her index and middle finger, massaging it slowly. Crypto’s teeth found his lower lip, biting down as she continued to explore his body. He couldn’t contain the soft moan that broke through his lips when she began to pay more attention to his hole, gathering more of his wetness on her fingers. He could feel the warmth of her breath against him, as she moved closer and excitement shot up his body and landed somewhere in his chest when he figured out what was coming. His hips bucked involuntarily towards her, begging for contact which she didn’t leave him waiting too long for. Loba settled her flattened tongue along the underside of his cock, running her tongue there a few times until her partner let out a pathetic sounding whine, and she almost felt sorry for him. She licked up his folds, teasing his entrance with the tip of her tongue, making his hips shift impatiently against the soft sheets. She quickly returned her attention to where he seemed to want her the most, running a strip with her tongue over the tip of his cock, relishing in the way one simple movement made his thighs quiver. She sucked him into her mouth, causing him to cry out as he fisted the sheets, desperately searching for anything to hang onto as Loba worked her magic on him. She alternated between creating a seal around his cock and lapping at his lips, until she could feel him arching himself towards her, his thighs smothering her ears, dripping his arousal down her chin.

Loba slowed her movements down to a stop, looking up at her partner with hungry eyes. His chest and cheeks were flushed and his breathing was heavily. He looked down and met her gaze, and it was only then she noticed him sucking his lower lip between his teeth, making her decide, as much as she was loving every moment of going down on him, she wanted to be able to witness the moment he broke. She worked her fingers against his entrance, gathering his own natural lubricant before working one inside. Crypto let his head fall back against the pillow, humming contentedly at the contact, until his attention was drawn back to the thief who was now speaking.   
“Show me how you touch yourself, handsome. I’m sure it’s such a lovely sight.”  
Remarkably, the hacker didn’t hesitate. He propped himself up on one elbow, while he used his other hand to begin jerking himself between his fingers.   
“Ah...Loba,” he sang, under his breath when she added a second finger, curling them inside of him.   
It was an odd feeling; he felt like he was entirely under her control and yet could not remember the last time he felt so free. He wanted to chase the feeling so bad. Loba hummed in approval when he began to hump himself against her fingers, adding another to assist him further. He dug his heels into the mattress, his legs feeling out of his control as they cramped and shivered as all of these good feelings suddenly crashed over him like a tidal wave. Crypto let himself fall back against the mattress, bringing one hand to clamp over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the long moan that escaped him, as he reached his climax, continuing to jerk himself through his high with trembling fingers. His back arched off the bed, one hand gripping the pillow behind him so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white as Loba continued to lap at him with her tongue, leaving his cock twitching from overstimulation. His chest rose and fell erratically, biting down on his lip as he began to shake his head.   
"Stop," he gasped out, his tone pleading. "N-no more. Please."   
Loba slowed her movements down to a halt, as requested.   
"Is that you finished for the evening, darling?"   
The hacker closed his eyes, and nodded with flared cheeks.   
"Yes."   
"That's alright. You did so well." 

Loba held him close to her, placing a series of soft kisses to his damp forehead. He looked up at her, catching her gaze and as soon as their eyes met their lips followed. Crypto's kisses remained full of want and hunger, as if he would never receive her attention again if he let it go now. The thief stroked his cheek gently while she searched for access with her tongue, her fingers coming to rest against the cool metal of his modifications. The feeling of a hand brushing against her inner thigh took her by surprise, as it made its way towards her heat but not close enough to touch her. She pulled away from their kiss, raising a playful eyebrow at the man in her arms.   
"Was I mistaken in thinking you said you were done for the night?"   
The hacker offered her a shy, almost guilty looking smile.   
"I am, but you haven't…," he trailed off, trying to think of the right words to say. "I would like to make you feel good too. If that's alright."   
"I won't object, if that's what you want," Loba told him, continuing to stroke his face. "I am more than happy to just lay here with you. There’s always next time."   
"I want to," Crypto replied, already shuffling his way down the bed to rest between her thighs, hooking his thumbs into the lace of her panties. "Though, I have to admit I'm not the _most_ experienced when it comes to this."   
The confession caused Loba to laugh warmly, as he settled herself among the pillows, bringing a hand down to comb through his dark hair.   
"That's quite alright, handsome. I have been told I'm an excellent teacher so you're in good hands."   
"Good to know," he said, shooting her an almost cheeky grin. "I can't have you telling everyone I'm a poor lover, afterall."   
Loba continued to brush his hair back, tucking her spare arm behind her head while he began to work his mouth against her, amusement painted on her features; it's not like she had anyone but him to tell. 


End file.
